


honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up

by bothsexuals



Category: Happy Death Day (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: A short and sweet coda to the "Danielle." "Who?" moment.
Relationships: Carter Davis/Theresa "Tree" Gelbman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up

**Author's Note:**

> I watched both movies last night and I'm obsessed with these two. They outsold every rom-com couple. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Title from Talk Too Much by COIN.

Carter hit the ground, as did everyone else, and the machine suddenly shut down. He turned towards Tree, his brain attempting to catch up enough to say something to her. Before he could come up with anything, she gave him an intense stare and said, “Danielle.”

He frowned. “Who?” he asked, and suddenly Tree’s arms were around him and she was hugging him so enthusiastically that they both fell backwards. 

She nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in deeply, then raised her head and cupped his cheek with one hand. He smiled. 

“Hi,” she whispered, a breathtaking smile on her face. 

“Hi,” he whispered back, “who’s Danielle?” 

“No one important,” she answered, “thank god.” He gave her a questioning look and she added, “I’ll explain later. Right now, you should kiss me.” 

“I can do that,” he muttered, and grinned as she started to lean in. Their lips met and a buzz travelled through him, as if it was the first time, but also somehow not at all. He made a mental note to ask Tree whether they had kissed before, in one of the days she remembered and he didn’t, but quickly put that thought aside to focus entirely on the way Tree had parted her lips slightly to deepen the kiss, and he kissed her back with everything he had. 

“Woah,” he couldn’t help but say when they pulled apart. 

“Yeah,” she said with a smirk, “we’re pretty good at that.”

“How would you know?” he asked, wanting to have his suspicions confirmed. 

“I’ve kissed you a couple times before,” she replied, “I’ll tell you about it in detail later.” She shot him a wink and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks—it must have been visible, as Tree adorably yelped, “Oh my god, you’re so cute!” 

“ _You’re_ cute,” he mumbled, sounding shy despite himself.

“No y—”

“Alright,” Ryan rudely interrupted Tree. Carter finally looked away from her and noticed that everyone, Dean and security guards included, was staring at them expectantly. “You’re both _adorable_ ,” Ryan said, voice dripping with sarcasm, “now, will you please get off the floor and come receive your punishment?” 

“I mean, I’d rather not,” Tree replied with a shrug and Carter couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Get up,” the Dean ordered sternly. 

“Fine,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. She stood up, then offered Carter a hand to pull him up too—he bit back a smile when she didn’t let go after he stood, nor when they started walking, following the others to the Dean’s office. 

“Hey,” she turned to whisper to him before they entered the room, a mischievous glint in her eye, “once we’re done here, I’m pretty sure you owe me a date.” 

He smiled, not even trying to hold it back this time. How could he say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please leave kudos and/or comments to let me know!


End file.
